Final Horror
by KazunaRei
Summary: If I do this he'll acknowledge me. He has to. There's no way he'll miss this happening. . .


Oh the horror I'm doing it again~. DX

Disclaimer: I own nothing~. =w=

* * *

><p>"Cheese? Oh~." Cream sighed pulling herself out the bush, brushing leaves away. She called out again lifting her ears straining them for any sounds, but all she could hear was the wind shifting through the leaves. Cream sighed once more picking up the flowers resting by her feet and continuing on calling out for Cheese.<p>

'This isn't like him.' She thought eyes roaming around hoping to catch a hint of blue amongst the green. Cheese hardly ever left her side, and if he did leave he always let her know by patting her on the head and gesturing in the direction he planned on going to.

But to leave without letting her know made her a little worried. She shivered it was cooler walking under the tall trees and the shade they made, branches thick with leaves barely let the sunlight in. Cream paused and rocked in placed, her mother told her not to go too far from the meadow near their home fearing she would get lost in the woods. The little rabbit knew she went too far and had to turn back but she still hadn't found Cheese.

Cream whimpered, it pained her some to leave Cheese out here by himself, but if she went any farer, she'd get lost no questions asked. She took a few steps backwards eyes darting between the trees.

'Cheese . . .'

"Chao, chao~." Cream ears perked lifting. That chirping . . .

There! Cheese appeared fluttering around tree, Cream broke into a run.

"Cheese! Come here please!" Cheese continued on as though he didn't hear her disappearing as he turned at a tree. "Cheese stop! Please~!"

He was out right ignoring her. Cheese never ignored her calls. Something wasn't right, Cream knew this for sure.

"Chao chao." She caught sight of him again and ran faster calling out hoping he would turn back to her. He continued on paying her no heed. He rounded another tree, Cream reached it a moment later and stopped eyes going wide.

In a small clearing, a house sat. Black, or was it white, with its paint peeling it was old and undercared for, vines crawling over the sides. Cream blinked walking closer, until a soft squeaked directed her eyes to one of the window where Cheese was attempting to squeeze his body through. Cream gasped, running towards him.

"Cheese no! You're breaking in, that's rude!" She just reached the window when Cheese managed to slip in. "Cheese come back!" She squinted through the crack watching his he drifted down one of the halls and sighed.

Still wasn't listening to her. Cream walked to the door staring up at the knocker out of her reach. She had to beat her fist against the door hoping someone would hear. The door opened seconds later, Cream promptly bowed.

"Excuse me, may I come in and get my chao Cheese? I'm sorry he came in through the open window."

"Chao?"

"Huh? Cheese!" Cream stood straight giving him a disapproving look, "Cheese you come out right now, you are being very bad." Cheese gave her a blank look and flew off. Cream chewed her lip, stepping through the doorway into the house.

Wall paper hung off the walls brushing the dust covered floor. The foyer was bare of any furniture. It seemed no one been inside for years. Cream spotted Cheese disappearing around a corner and rush after him. She found him hovering over a chao lying face down on the floor unmoving. She gasped horrified falling to her knees picking the chao up cradling it in her arms.

The chao's cheeks were puffed out; a green stem poking between its lips Cream pulled it out revealing a crumpled leaf. She breathed in disbelief; someone stuffed the chao's mouth with leaves causing it to choke.

"Oh no . . ." Tears filled her eyes and she hugged the still body, "Who would do something so cruel."

"Chao?" Cheese landed on her shoulder Cream rubbed his head hiccupping softly.

"Is this why you brought me here? You thought I could help this chao. I'm so sorry Cheese, I can't." Cheese cooed wrapping his arms around Cream's neck. Cream brushed her tears away standing, "Can't leave its body here, I'll ask mom if we can bury somewhere nice." As she started down the hall Cheese began squeezing her neck. Cream squeaked stopping,

"Ah! Cheese not so tight that hurts." She pulled at his arm, Cheese squeezed tighter. Cream dropped the chao grabbing Cheese's arms. "Cheese!"

She tried to suck in a breath blinking furiously as her vision started fading. She wheezed mouth opening and closing clawing at Cheese's arms as his grip tighten further. Cream sunk to her knees, a moment later she was face down on the floor. Cheese didn't let up on the pressure until Cream's pulse was gone completely.

Cheese pulled back staring at the body and smiled.

"One down. Three to go~."

* * *

><p>Indeed~. Well that's a start. A start of something I really shouldn't be doing. ~_~ Eh! Anyway I need to focus on my other stories. With this out the way it may be possible.<p>

Maybe~, so much maybe~~~~~.

So tell me how did I do? Until then~

Ja na~!


End file.
